thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quicksilver
Quicksilver, real name Pietro Maximoff, a mutant who possess super-speed, and the son of Magneto. He carries an ambitious, egocentric personality and is loyal to his father's cause. History Pietro developed his powers at a very young age; as a result, he has a great deal of control over them. He was the brother of his twin sister Wanda, and was partially responsible in betraying his sister to be committed to an asylum by their father. Pietro attended in the same high school shared by his bitter rival Evan Daniels. He later decided to use his powers to commit a robbing spree in New York City, and easily evading capture by Spider-Man. His theft gained the Kingpin's notice and sent Tombstone to offer Pietro in working for the crime lord; Pietro accepted the offer and was to prove himself by hassling a convenience store for rejecting the Kingpin's offer of "protection" in order to make an example. However, Pietro's crimes were put to a stop by Superman, the X-Men, and Spider-Man; in which his speed was outmatched by the Man of Steel and lured into a trap to be caught by the police.The Last Son, Book One: Gatherings, "In a New York Minute" Despite being imprisoned, Pietro was bailed as the charges against him were mysteriously dropped and joined the Brotherhood. He developed a venerating hatred and jealousy of Superman for actually outrunning him and how the public admires him for his heroism. His dislike of the Kryptonian hero had further irritated him when it is learned, according to Magneto, that Superman is supposed to be destined in leading mutantkind. When a conflict with the X-Men culminated in the destruction of Asteroid M and the absences of Magneto and Mystique, Pietro became temporary de facto leader of the Brotherhood until being replaced by Siryn. By the time Magneto returned into contact with Pietro and revealed mutant existence to the world, Pietro stayed with the Acolytes after the Brotherhood became no more when Toad and Blob quit in disgust over Magneto's actions. Powers and abilities Quicksilver possesses superhuman speed, but he is not nearly as fast as Superman or the Flash, much to his own frustration. Personality Quicksilver is a cocky mutant who fancies himself as the fastest being on Earth, and as such, was taken by complete surprise when Superman (and later the Flash) outpaced him with ease. He bears an intense grudge against Superman, whom he believes is "stealing his spotlight" and for being so powerful and famous, and will take any opportunity to spite him. This hatred increased when both of his sisters joined his enemies, partially because of Superman but largely due to his father's selfishness and his own inability to act like a proper brother, a fact he refuses to acknowledge. He also fancies himself as a ladies' man, even though most girls he tries to hit on reject him outright. Relationships Family Quicksilver's relationship with his family is rather mixed. He is a loyal yes-man to his father, Magneto, and believes in his goals for mutant supremacy. However, he was greatly disappointed by his father's belief that Superman should lead mutantkind instead of him. Despite this, his loyalty to Magneto never wavered, and he was deeply dismayed when he thought that his father had been killed by Apocalypse. In contrast, Quicksilver's relationship with his sisters is terrible. His twin sister, Wanda, hates him with a passion for abandoning her to a mental institution and being their father's loyal servant. As far as Wanda is concerned, they are not brother and sister, though Quicksilver has made a few haphazard attempts to reconcile with her. Because of this antipathy, Quicksilver is terrified of his powerful sister. His relationship with Lorna is less easy to determine, as they do not know each other very well, though he was determined to keep Superman from "corrupting" her and was openly impressed by her powers. By now, both see him as an enemy, and consider Superman to be more of a brother than him, much to Quicksilver's fury. However, he comments at one point that seeing a crying Lorna is something he fears more than an angry Wanda, suggesting that he does care about her. Friends Quicksilver's relationship with the Brotherhood of Mutants seems to be somewhat amicable, though his cocky attitude and Superman's personal charisma made their relationship strained. The first signs of damage in their relationship came during Magneto's scheme to pelt the Earth with asteroids, a plan that Quicksiler supported but terrified his friends (even causing Avalanche to join the X-Men). He was quick to call them traitors when they joined the X-Men, with them taking delight in humiliating and tricking him. Enemies Quicksilver holds utter contempt for anyone who gets in his father's goals, but he hates Superman more than anything and anyone else, starting from resentment due to the Kryptonian's superior speed and growing to outright hatred as the series progressed. He thinks that Superman should not be the one to lead mutants since the Man of Steel himself is not a mutant, a belief that was strengthened when Superman refused to lead the people of Genosha. His grudge intensified when Superman convinced Lorna and Wanda to join the X-Men, though it was largely his own fault. He will take any opportunity to try to hurt or humiliate Superman. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Mutants Category:Men Category:Acolytes members